To Do As One's Told
by Blue Lily96
Summary: Just a bit of Tessa and Will together. Will's point of view as they have a conversation when Tessa finds him at the Institute after he's been in a fight.


_Ok, so, this is my very first Fanfiction ever. I am a complete noob. And I think I might have uploaded it wrong - the label - is that where you put the rating etc or is that for the heading? Anyway, I can't change it back now. So, please, bear with me. _

_Basically, it's a bit of Tessa and Will because I love 'em to bits. Mostly Will though. _

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Cassandra Clare. I do not own anything. Nada. Nought. Zero.**

**To Do as One's Told**

'Will?'

Tessa's voice came from behind him and for a moment, he allowed himself to close his eyes, to simply revel in the soft sound of her voice, the way he imagined her lips wrapping around his name and how much he wished to touch her lips with his own...

'Will. What are you doing?'

Opening his eyes, he collected himself, morphing his face into the hardened mask he had perfected so long ago and turned around to face the girl who was stirring..._feelings_ inside of him.

'Admiring the view,' he drawled in the way he knew she hated. Tessa's eyes narrowed, a small a gasp escaping her throat. And then she sighed, in exasperation almost, and Will barely stopped himself from wincing.

'What _have_ you got yourself into this time, William?' Tessa demanded, taking a step closer to him. Will hated it when she used his full name.

Immediately, he remembered the bruises and cuts that littered his cheek and forehead, the familiar ache returning.

Tessa waited for an answer, her mouth pressed into a disapproving line, but her eyes - they were soft. Worried. No, that wasn't it. Will realised he couldn't read the emotion hidden in the chocolate depths of her eyes and it unnerved him, like always.

When he didn't deliver, she closed her eyes, letting her breath out slowly through her teeth. 'I see,' she murmured, eyes still closed. For once, Will decided not to point out the irony of such a statement. Mostly because he thought that perhaps she actually did understand.

Perhaps.

'At least use an _iratze_ to heal yourself, Will,' she said softly upon opening her eyes again. 'Charlotte will worry otherwise. As will Jem. Jessamine will simply be irritated because the purple of your bruises will clash with her new blue dress.'

At that, Will laughed and caught the wicked gleam in Tessa's eye as she smirked.

'It seems I have rubbed off on you, Tess,' Will exclaimed, the nickname slipping from his mouth before he could stop it.  
>For a moment, a look of raw pain flashed across Tessa's face, so quick and fleeting he thought he must have imagined it, before she smiled lopsidedly.<p>

'Just heal your bruises, Will,' she said softly, and reached out a slim white finger, gently running the tip of it across the line of his cheekbone, skimming over the surface of the bruise and leaving a trail of heat in its wake. Will forced himself not to sink into her touch, forced himself to stay absolutely still and not sweep her into his arms and kiss her hard enough to make himself disappear. 'I don't like to see you hurt.'

Her hand lingered a moment longer on his face before dropping back to her side. Tessa looked surprised for a moment at her boldness, a look of guilt passing over her features. Immediately, Will took her hand in his own, squeezing it gently. Tessa's mouth dropped open, her breath catching quickly in her throat.

'Tess...' He began as they moved closer together with a soft rustle of material until he could feel the heat of her body against his, even through the thick fabric of her dress. Tessa was gazing up at him, her lips slightly parted, a look he could not decipher in her eyes.

And then, the loud cawing of a raven above them broke the spell and Tessa leapt backwards and Will missed his chance.

'Heal your wounds, Will. Please. Then come down to dinner.'

Her hand slipped out of his, a look of regret casting shadows across her pretty face and she backed towards the door.

And then, with one final glance, she was gone and Will wondered, as his hand slipped into his pocket to pull out his stele, how Tessa managed to get him to do as he was told.

_What did you guys think? I hope you liked it._

_I'd love to say that I can take any type of criticisms but that would make me a liar. Nobody likes to hear how crap they are. However, I will say that any remarks or suggestions you guys's have for it - whether you like my writing or if I should stop altogether before your eyeballs melt from your heads etc. would be greatly appreciated ;)_

_From,  
>Blue.<em>


End file.
